The use of scouring pads and scouring mittens is old in the art. The various pads and mittens in the past have used an abrasive surface to provide scouring action when washing dishes and the like. However, when such prior art devices have been employed, the user's hands are wetted by the cleansing solution. Many people are highly allergic to the popular detergents and when they use the prior art devices with such detergents, their skin is severely damaged. To overcome this problem, such people usually resort to using a separate waterproof glove along with the scouring device. This is unsatisfactory both from a cost standpoint and also due to the fact that the intermediate waterproof glove causes the user to lose gripping control on the object being held and scoured, causing dish washers to drop and break the dishes. The prior art scouring mittens are usually a single pocket mitten which covers only the hand of the user and provides very poor gripping control. In scouring mittens which have both a separate thumb pocket interconnected with a separate pocket for the balance of the hand and fingers of wearers thereof, no provision has been made to protect the wearer from getting cleansing solution in the glove if the portion of the glove through which the hand is inserted is depressed below the surface of the water. Some prior art devices have attempted to cure this defect by the simple use of elastic expansion type closures, which inevitably lose their elasticity, overexpand and fit too loosely permitting the cleansing solution to enter inside the glove.